Donkey Kong Country/Regional differences
This page is a subpage for Donkey Kong Country. Differences Super Nintendo Entertainment System North American Unlike the European and Japanese versions, it had three different versions (1.0, 1.1 and 1.2). European *King K. Rool instantly throws his crown after the cannonball attack. In the other two versions, this is no longer the case. *Mine Carts have less momentum, meaning their jumps are less far. Japanese Title screen In the North American and PAL versions of Donkey Kong Country, the title screen shows Donkey and Diddy swinging on a rope. In the Japanese version, it says Super Donkey Kong (the Japanese name for Donkey Kong Country) and shows Donkey and Diddy walking with Rambi, Squawks and Expresso with a lone Slippa and some Zingers following them. Map icon In the North American and PAL versions, an extra icon coming from Donkey Kong's Treehouse is found. The icon was removed in the Japanese version. Also, the Japanese version implies what world number the world in specific is. General changes *Gameplay demos are added. *When Rockkrocs are immobile, they can be defeated with Donkey's handslap attack. This is later possible in all of the Game Boy Advance versions. *Banana Bunches are now awarded for every three handslapped enemies. *Mankys must take two hits from Diddy's jump attack and occasionally his rolling attack. *A exclamation mark is found right next to a world if all of the Bonus Levels are found. **It can also be found if bosses are defeated. *This version is riddled full of DK Barrels. Level changes *There is an extra DK Barrel before the letter N in Barrel Cannon Canyon. *The third, fourth and eighth turned around Mine Carts have been removed in Mine Cart Carnage. There is also another DK Barrel after the Extra Life Balloon along with the third, fourth and sixth Krashes being removed from the level. *In Millstone Mayhem, an additional TNT Barrel can be found next to the second and final perched Necky. *In Vulture Culture, the Mini-Necky at the end of the level has been removed. *At the letter O in Clam City, one of the Bitesizes have been removed. *In Snow Barrel Blast, the DK Barrel has been relocated over a Barrel Cannon at the start of the level. Additional DK Barrels have been added at the flock of Nekcies and the group of three Klaptraps. *In Snow Barrel Blast, the first Klaptrap found in the level has been removed. *A Banana Bunch replaces the first DK Barrel in Snow Barrel Blast. *The second and third Neckies have been removed. Additionally, a Zinger has also been removed after the group of three Klaptraps in Snow Barrel Blast. *The second Army in Slipslide Ride has been removed. along with the Zinger above the second Army's location has been removed as well in Slipslide Ride. The fourth Blue Kritter has been removed as well. Two more Zingers and a Klaptrap have too been removed. *The second Klaptrap in Ice Age Alley has been removed. *The final Squidge in Croctopus Chase has been removed. *An extra Krusha has been added in Torchlight Trouble. *The first, second, group of three Kritters and the third have all been removed in Oil Drum Alley. Also, the Oil Drums delay their fire attacks by a second. *The Manky at the end of Oil Drum Alley throws his barrels slower. *One of the Mini-Neckies after the first ride have been removed in Trick Track Trek. A Necky after the second DK Barrel (which has also been shifted a little to the right) has been removed. *At the end of a ride in Trick Track Trek, platforms no longer fall down. *Three Slippas, two Klumps and a Mini-Necky have all been removed in Elevator Antics. *There is an additional DK Barrel after the first Bonus Level in Elevator Antics. *An additional Steel Keg has been added in Elevator Antics. *A DK Barrel has been added shortly after the Star Barrel in Elevator Antics. Also, an additional Banana Bunch has been added. *Four Bitesizes, the two Squidges surrounding the letter O along with one near the second DK Barrel and two Mincers have been removed in Poison Pond. *A large group of Mincers have slowed down their speed along with a quick Bitesize at the end of Poison Pond. *The fifth Necky in Mine Cart Madness has been removed along with the tenth orange Zinger. Also, an Extra Life Balloon replaces a Banana Bunch at the end of Mine Cart Madness. *A DK Barrel has been added after the Star Barrel in Mine Cart Madness. *In Blackout Basement, it is dark for forty six frames and light for seventy seven (compared to the international's sixty two to sixty two frames). *In Blackout Basement, a regular barrel has also been added after the Star Barrel along with an additional DK Barrel being added in the first Bonus Level. *Two Klaptraps have been removed in Blackout Basement. *Two Gnawties and a Zinger have been removed in Tanked Up Trouble. *A Mincer found near the Rambi Animal Crate has been removed. *A Klaptrap has been removed after the first Mincer and a DK Barrel is added before a Necky in Loopy Lights. *The first Army has been removed in Platform Perils. Category:Lists Category:Subpages